Te quiero comer la boca
by Turquoise Sunshine
Summary: OS. AU. No confies en mis buenas inteciones. No pretendas que controle mi pasión. Es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente, los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar. Songfic.


Bueno… Es una apuesta. No voy a decir los detalles pero es una apuesta que hice con una amiga: Escribir one shots de 10 canciones. Créanme que fue una cosa problemática escogerlas porque no tengo imaginación y a todo le veo pero (LOL)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque no haya sacado el manga en un momento TAN jodidamente crucial para mi salud.

Advertencia de limones (?)

* * *

**Te quiero comer la boca**

Secretos. Todos tenemos esas verdades ocultas que guardamos recelosos de testigos inoportunos. Cuidadosamente acomodados en un rincón de la mente, esos secretos son existencias insospechadas que sufren incluso la negación hacia nosotros mismos.

Si no te lo crees no existe, ¿Eh?

Pero el secreto sigue ahí. La verdad resume por los orificios más pequeños y descuidados sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

Como reza el dicho: las mentiras tienen patas cortas, y esas negaciones constantes que insisten en declarar a pies juntillos, sólo hacen más fuerte la verdad. Cada vez que intenta perjurarle a su cerebro que dicho secreto no existe, la verdad estalla con mayor potencia cubriéndolo todo. La verdad que cada día conquistaba más terreno de su psiquis.

Y la verdad es que quiere besar a esa persona. Ya.

Como los antojos de las madres en espera, la necesidad había llegado repentina, y era inminente. No ayudaba en lo absoluto ver esos labios todos los días sin falta, y cada día la fea verdad le decía lo mismo.

_Hey, oye, Quieres besarlos, ¿Verdad? Esos labios. Yo sé que quieres besarlos_

Honestamente los susurros de su subconsciente le recordaban, casi con horror, a esos estereotipos de vendedores de drogas, ' Pss! Oye niño, ¿Quieres droga?', Aunque no es como si fuera una persona adicta a esos besos. No puedes ser adicto a algo que no has probado... todavía.

Por un tiempo estuvo diciéndose que sólo era una inocente curiosidad. Una duda existencial que poco a poco ganaba más fuerza.

_¿Cómo sería?_

En un principio era un pequeño '¿Cómo sería un beso de Sasuke? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si sucediera? No desmayarse es prioridad, no te desmayes Hinata, si algún día pasa'. Fue el inicio de la tormenta que pronto mutó en esos ¿Cómo sería sí un día, luego de almorzar como siempre con Naruto e Ino, ellos desaparecieran y Sasuke besara, sin razón aparente sus anhelantes labios?, ¿Cómo sería si en un juego de bebidas lo retaran a besarla?, Quizás sí lograra invocar la suerte, su propensión a saludar el piso le diera un roce Uchiha copyright.

¿¡Por qué no pasaba alguna de esas banales situaciones donde tuviese la oportunidad de probarlo para poder vivir en paz!?

Vivir en paz. Un sórdido recuerdo de su antigua calma. De esa época cuando podía pulular junto a él sin la expectativa a flor de piel. Ya no podía vivir en paz.

_¿Por qué?_

Mortificada, se decía que la familiaridad no debería desbordar en ese tipo de comportamientos. La especie de amistad que había formado los últimos años con esa persona no debía, _no podía _salirse de su cauce original.

Aunque ya se había salido hace tiempo.

Un fatídico día, luego de convivir algún tiempo sin complicaciones que amargaran su existencia, cayó en la cuenta de algo inquietante, un hecho que vio durante años pero no observó: Sasuke Uchiha era atractivo. No le dio demasiada atención hasta que los '¿Cómo?' Se transformaron. Cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar le resultaba casi ofensiva la armonía de sus facciones, y su personalidad era un meollo al cual no lograba encontrar lógica muy seguido. Oh, su comportamiento era un factor importante. En su defensa ella no tenía la culpa de todo. El tener muy cerca a Sasuke la hacía pensar...cosas.

Tan cerca. A veces lo tenía tan cerca que Hinata vislumbraba la silueta de su cordura muy lejana, abandonándola. Un roce de piernas por aquí, un concurso de miradas, (Que siempre perdía), por allá. Todas esas veces que por mutuo acuerdo se acompañaban. La morena no lograba entender la causa de ciertos cambios de humor en él, pero los manejaba bastante bien. Sasuke la confundía con una tensa amabilidad mezclada con un velado interés. Con los toques que lucían accidentales.

Moría cada día un poco más. Llegado el punto en que su corazón bombeaba en un frenesí inhumano, sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento. Y todo era culpa de ese Uchiha bastardo. Quizás podría odiarlo por causarle un estado de euforia combinado con aprensión casi doloroso. Podría echarle la culpa por las imágenes absurdas que se colaban en su cabeza en donde podía besarlo, en donde tenía permiso de enredar sus dedos en ese cabello negro. Con su vívida imaginación sentía el cálido aliento golpeándole la cara. Sólo quería besarlo. No. No. Ella no podía soportar por mucho tiempo el vivir así. No podría soportar mucho las… fantasías. – Hinata, ¿Estás bien? –

– S- sí Ino-san. – Dijo despertando del ensueño. Apuró el vaso entre sus manos, escuchando su voz interna musitar _Hinata, quieres besarlo, sólo una vez y todo será normal. ¿Verdad? _Ino no replicó nada, la mirada que le dio transmitió un alto y claro 'Sé en lo que estás pensando'

Asintió leve – Sólo una vez – Pese a saber que no era un comportamiento normal en ella, no lograba desterrar la idea. No tenía sentido. Hinata Hyuuga + besar + Sasuke Uchiha. En la misma oración carecían de realismo, aunque su rubia amiga estaba la mar de contenta buscando la forma de dejarlos a solas.

Hinata no sabía si era una traidora o un ángel.

Quizás el día en que Shikamaru tuviera un entusiasmo marca Uzumaki podría concebir la idea. Para mala suerte, su parte irracional, y en la actualidad la más voluminosa, contemplaba el drogar al Nara y así tener cero excusas para no besar a Sasuke. Esas cosas pasan en las fiestas, o esa pseudoreunión para la que aún era muy temprano, estaba prácticamente vacía pero ya intentaban alcoholizarla. No, Hinata no puede hacer eso, drogar a alguien está fuera de su código personal, en especial porque no tenía ni la remota idea de quien obtener éxtasis; y tampoco es aceptable estar ebria.

Es una cosa curiosa como una serie de eventos te llevan a situaciones incómodas. Haber socializado más Hinata, así no recibirías esta puñalada. Abandono. El par de muchachos ocupados del sonido desaparecieron casi al mismo instante en que Ino vio su oportunidad. Y se refería a la de Hinata.

– ¿¡No hay ramen!?– Gritó el rubio, saliendo de la cocina. Lucía como a punto de llorar – No puedo beber, Ino, ¡No sin ramen! Tendré una borrachera horrorosa.

Hinata parpadeó confundida. Al tiempo que escuchó un carraspeo, ergo, el infructuoso intento de una risa por parte del Uchiha.

–Idiota – dijo él, levantando por fin la mirada del celular. La chica se consideraba audaz. Mira que pensar tanta bobería justo frente al objeto de dilema. Una costumbre adquirida luego de repetir mil veces que él no podía leer su mente.

–Cállate, teme. Sabes que no puedo.

Sasuke tenía la postura de quien reprime golpear su frente en frustración, o incredulidad en este caso.

– ¡Naruto! ¿De qué diablos hablas?, nunca había escuchado eso antes.

–No puedo beber sino como ramen– Respondió éste con una sonrisa nerviosa– Me salté el desayuno esta mañana para no llegar tarde. ¡Acompáñame!

–Entonces solo...– Yamanaka se interrumpió abruptamente, se lo pensó unos segundos y en este punto Hinata se tensó adivinando lo que haría su proclamada amiga.

–Y-yo voy contigo, Nar..– Intentó decir

– ¡NO! Este... digo, yo lo haré. Soy la anfitriona después de todo.

Ino mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Hinata la vio como si fuese el gato Cheshire, mientras arrastraban a Naruto con prisa, quien no protestó demasiado hasta que retumbó el azote de la puerta después de un apresurado –Ya vuelvo, teme, Hinata.

Se hundió en el mullido asiento, repentinamente consciente del entorno que ignoró antes. Nada. No había nadie. Estaba tensa. No por lo que él pudiese hacer, sino mas bien por lo que ella aun quería.

Besarlo.

Lo besaría una vez. No heriría a nadie. Cuando no podían creerse que deseaba ser consumida por él en un beso, o peor aún, que era imposible que ella deseara de alguna manera contacto físico intenso, los sorprendería. Sasuke en persona la picaba constantemente. Confiado, pensaba que su personalidad callada la exceptuaba de caprichos nacidos gracias a su cercanía. Le demostraría que no era así. Deseaba sentirlo y lo haría. No se consideraba una persona pasional pero ya que la oportunidad se presentaba. Al diablo lo racional. Un beso no mata a nadie.

_Sólo una vez._

Quería besarla. Eso era todo. Sasuke no es de dar rodeos, pero sus planes tenían un par de fallas que no le gusta para nada admitir, o siquiera considerar dentro las posibilidades, pero estaba… temeroso. No diría asustado porque no existen dentro del basto registro de su lenguaje.

Estaba un poco temeroso frente a la reacción que pudiera nacer en esa chica. Era impredecible. Ella no lo golpearía, ni le gritaría. Lo rechazaría amablemente con una sonrisa de disculpas, sonrojada y diciendo 'Lo siento', y en algún momento Sasuke se encontraría incapaz de odiarla. Incapaz de odiarla, que chiste. Mas siendo honestos, ya la odiaba por hacerle lo que le hacía. A él. Sasuke Uchiha. Hacerle eso a él.

_¿Qué te hace Sasuke? ¿Estruja tu corazón?_

NO.

Sólo era un beso, vamos. No puede ser tan difícil. No es como si fuera la primera vez que besaría a una persona, dice persona porque una vez besó accidentalmente**.** Recalco: **accidentalmente** a su mejor amigo. Not homo, bro. Eso ya es agua pasada.

Igual, quería besarla.

Se había contenido un par de veces por el ya nombrado problema, pero no podía contra sí mismo. Se sabe muy decidido. Ni siquiera él puede derrumbar una resolución de su magnitud.

Una resolución que se volcó en un elaborado plan en el cual se tomó la molestia de cambiar la hora se la dichosa fiesta, evitar invitados antes de tiempo. En donde también pidió ayuda a Naruto, para que eliminara el factor Ino. Era muy cooperativa, agarró el plan al vuelo.

Caminó con pesadez hacia el mini bar, necesitaba relajarse con algo. Estaba solo con ella y quería besarla.

Había hecho considerables esfuerzos, no podía echarse atrás en este último. Ella se apretujó contra su asiento, incómoda, lo miró e hizo que recordara su enfermedad.

Una de las cosas que descubrió desde que su pequeña fascinación comenzó, fue que estaba enfermo. Hinata lo había hecho enfermar con alguna cosa rara que hacía que su corazón saltará de una manera no tan Uchiha, dando inicio a una maratónica carrera mientras intentaba salir de su pecho. Otro de los síntomas problemáticos fue la realización de que no era capaz de pensar fríamente, su mente lidiaba con espontáneos pensamientos que no tenían origen definido, pero giraban en torno a cierta pelinegra. Tal vez la conozcan, responde al nombre de Hinata. Cuando intentó besarla un par de veces antes, esta aflicción lo dejó en un estado deplorable con arritmia cardiaca, dificultades respiratorias, y problemas nerviosos que lo paralizaban únicamente con tenerla cerca. En serio, necesitaba calmarse. Clavó la mirada en ella – ¿Quieres algo, Hinata?– Preguntó.

–Sí, por favor... uhm...– Sasuke la miró en un instante entornando la mirada – que n-no sea tan suave, Sasuke-san– Hinata enrojeció, él sonrió de medio lado.

Se hizo con una botella de tequila a medio empezar y se la mostró. Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con determinación a algo de lo que él no estaba seguro, y asintió. Esta vez, se plantó justo a su lado depositando el vaso vacío para ella en la mesita, y se bebía dos shots rápidamente.

Quizás el ambiente estuviera algo tenso, o lo imaginaba.

–Ya vuelvo – susurró ella, para desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. El chico soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. _Cálmate, y cuando regrese bésala_. – Necesitamos esto, ¿No? – Le enseñó cuatro rodajas de limones y un platillo con sal, Sasuke se sintió sonreír en su fuero interno.

–Me alegra saber que contribuí a corromperte – la miró colocar sal en su mano – ¿A qué debo el honor de tu alcohólica iniciativa? – ella lo observó interrogante mientras su lengua rosada lamía su piel, Sasuke deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, su garganta se secó. Hinata tragó el ardiente líquido antes de dar una mordida al jodidamente afortunado cítrico.

Tenía que calmarse.

–N-Nada en especial. – Replicó – Además e-es una fiesta.

–Beber, sinónimo de fiesta. Salud.

Sasuke hizo los honores tomando un trago más.

–No necesariamente. – Dijo algo más relajada en su sitio. Tomó un par de vasos más –Y no es tan sorprendente que beba.

–Tienes razón, estas orillada a ello. – explicó, condescendiente. Una máxima muy obvia según él– ¿Que hay en una fiesta, Hinata? Alcohol, idiotas como Naruto, música, y gente hormonada. Sé que no eres dada a bailar mucho, tampoco eres una idiota, ¿Verdad? – ella frunció el ceño, fue a decir algo pero todavía no terminaba – Como no creo que tus hormonas estén haciendo erupción – Oh, que equivocado estaba – Te toca ser alcohólica.

–Hay muchas conversaciones agradables también.

–Y yo amo los dulces. –Terció divertido – Todo es filtreo.

– ¿Si hablo con Ino en una fiesta es filtreo? – Inquirió.

–No tenía idea de que jugaras para ese equipo.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Sí soy la alcohólica qué eres tú?

– ¿En serio quieres saber lo que hago en una fiesta, Hinata? –dijo en un tono bajo, burlón. Saboreando su nombre, le encantaba decirlo. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

La Hyuuga no lo defraudó, pero disimuló muy bien, ella ya lo sabía.

–Sí, ¿P-P-Por qué n-no?

Su pulso se disparó. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pensaba Sasuke, pero decidió tentar su suerte ante esa afirmación. Ella debía saber en lo que se metía. Pero incluso sino, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. Aunque muriera en el intento.

Hinata sentía el corazón en la garganta. Él tenía que saber que ella sabía. No podía mirarlo. Sus mejillas ardían. De seguro se veía como un tomate maduro. Decidió destinar algo de la culpa al vil alcohol. Iba a abortar la misión. Era más seguro esperar hasta que Ino regresara antes de volver a hablarle por su sanidad mental. Estaba a punto de lamer un poco más de sal cuando fue interrumpida por un musculoso brazo que tomó su muñeca con firmeza, sin ser excesivo. Sasuke limpió su mano de la sal, muy lento. Demasiado lento. Fue una eternidad sentir el toque húmedo y caliente. Hinata reprimió torpe un jadeo de sorpresa.

– ¿Q-Qué ha...? – quería preguntar, el universo lo sabía, pero sus pulmones sentían insuficiente el oxígeno como para hacer vibrar las cuerdas vocales.

Sasuke parpadeó –Empezar la fiesta, por supuesto. Soy un hormonado sin remedio– respondió inocente, adivinando su pregunta. Escuchaba su corazón palpitar en los oídos, era un milagro que ella no diera señales de oírlo también. Soltó la muñeca y bebió el shot. El ácido limón le supo a gloria luego de sentir la piel de Hinata.

Hinata por su parte, intentaba poner las ideas en orden. Sasuke la lamió, nada más. Y ahora la miraba, nada menos. Nerviosa tomó su turno para beber, el alcohol debería relajarla pero la lentitud con la que pensaba la frustraba. Se vio tentada a imitar la acción del moreno, pero no tenía azúcar encima, ¿Azúcar? Wow, estaba muy entorpecida para confundir sal con azúcar.

Él la observaba con un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza, cl cuerpo girado hacia ella. Si quisiera podría besarla sólo con inclinarse un poco. Ella encontró que su expresión le molestaba, a lo mejor el tequila reducía la tolerancia y por eso el reto que vio en sus ojos era irritante, _'¿Que vas a hacer ahora?' _de improviso tomó la bebida sin dejar de mirarlo, agarró el limón y exprimiéndolo, derramó un par de gotas sobre el flexionado brazo del Uchiha. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño cuando sintió el aliento de Hinata golpear esa parte de su anatomía.

_'¿Qué vas a hacer TÚ ahora?'_

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo llegaron al silencioso acuerdo de no decir más y sólo actuar. Hinata no creía que fuera capaz de pronunciar palabra, estallaba de vergüenza, pero no retrocedería. Sasuke, en vez temía que su voz rompiera el hechizo que se cernía sobre ellos; no dejaría que acabara, no aún. Incluso si luego fingían que nada pasó.

Sin un sonido, aparte de las respiraciones irregulares, colocaban sal aquí y allá, gotitas de limón en las muñecas, los hombros. Hinata no pudo contener un gemido cuando Sasuke no resistió, y mordió la tierna carne del cuello.

Todo era muy extraño. Surrealista. Y al mismo tiempo tan natural.

Supuso que eso es lo que sucede cuando acumulas mucho tiempo ese tipo de tensión en tu cuerpo.

Colocó el limón en su boca, y cerrando los ojos sabía que él entendería. Ofrecía el lugar de ella que no había tocado aún y deseaba en sumo grado. Ya no tenía caso tratar de calmar sus latidos, viviría unos cuantos minutos rogando por no terminar con un paro cardiaco. Sólo eso.

Sasuke bebió el tequila y se inclinó hacia la chica. No era buena señal que estuviera perdiendo el sabor pero, ¿Qué importaba? Tenía permitido probar esos labios, al fin. Atacarlos sin contemplación. Saborear el licor de ahí. Morderlos. Apretarlos. Sentirlos. Sentirla a ella. Estaba tan cerca, pero se detuvo. Una idea brilló en su cerebro: _mejor lentamente_. Tomó el limón con cuidado, sin rozarla, y se regodeo en el sonido de protesta proveniente de su acompañante. Se deshizo del cítrico y regresó el ataque, de forma figurada. Se contuvo a milímetros de distancia, observando el rostro frente a él, Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojada; con los parpados fuertemente apretados; un par mechones enmarcaban su cara, y los labios rosados un poco entre abiertos.

No la había visto nunca tan hermosa.

Permitió que su aliento la golpeara, y ella apretó más los párpados. Se alejó un poco y regresó una vez más. Quería desesperarla y haría un buen trabajo. Continúo su vaivén unas veces más. Necesitaba ver sus ojos aunque eso supusiera erizar aún más su piel, expectante.

Hinata supo que no fue buena idea cerrar los ojos. Todo se sentía más intenso de esa manera. Aunque abrirlos no era una opción, si se veía tan cerca de Sasuke de seguro se desmayaría y esa sí que no era una opción. Percibió el tibio aliento combinarse con el qué salía de su propia boca parar luego ser abandonado. Estaba jugando con ella. Sin tocarla la volvía loca. Una mano aventurera asió su cintura tomándola por sorpresa. Ok, un poco, sólo espiaría un poco. Abrió levemente los ojos, quedando prendada de los abismos negros que le devolvieron la mirada. Estaba sonriendo con suficiente, pero para su placer ¿Era un tono rosa en el rostro de Sasuke? Recogió el orgullo femenino y cerró los ojos una vez más para apretarse contra sus labios, oyó lo que sería una burla marca Uchiha. Decidió seguir su juego. Alejándose cada cierto período sentía el éxtasis de un nuevo encuentro. Lo estaba besando, a él, por fin. Sólo era un pequeño roce y ya podía morir feliz.

Sasuke subió la apuesta, cada toque más prolongado que el anterior. Primero tocaba el superior, luego acariciaba el inferior, con suavidad. Daba paso a una distancia que era difícil de soportar.

Hasta ese momento no conocía lo mucho que un segundo hacía de diferencia, y vaya que hacían una diferencia enorme. Segundo a segundo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces repitió el gesto, y le encantaba. Se felicitó internamente al ella dejar escapar un traicionero sonido cuando decidió que ya no quería ni un armstrong de distancia, apretó con entusiasmo la mano en su cintura. Ella entre abrió la boca dándole permiso a comenzar un ritmo marcado. Y el resultado fue glorioso. El calor, su calor, podía sentirlo, instándola a atreverse; y ella se atrevió. Lentamente Sasuke se hizo camino en su boca, aún podía notar el sabor a tequila de sus labios.

Era duro respirar, pero a ninguno le apetecía detenerse. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sostuvo su nuca con la mano que no la aprisionada, Hinata detuvo el impacto dejando sus manos en el fornido pecho; logró percibir el alocado palpitar de Sasuke y eso la hizo sonreír, era aproximadamente tan alocado como el suyo. Una de sus pequeñas manos bailó camino hacia arriba, primero tocó el cuello torpemente hasta llegar a su meta: el cabello de Sasuke. Deseaba tocarlo tanto como quería besarlo. Era suave al tacto, más de lo que habría imaginado. Lo estaba besando. Fue muy consciente de ello cuando una ola de entusiasmo la ataco provocando que con fuerza intensificara el beso. El Uchiha lo notó, y hambriento imitó sus acciones. Cambio de lado un par de veces, se embebió de su esencia y saboreó su aliento salvajemente. Haló el cabello de Hinata por su parte más baja, causando que ella perdiera la concentración dejando su boca un segundo, segundo que Sasuke aprovechó para morder con saña su cuello, luego su barbilla para regresar a sus labios y morderlos un poco más. Besarla un poco más. Sentirla un poco más.

Sus pulmones ardía por un poco de tregua, el cambio de ritmo hacía más difícil que el inocente oxígeno, exento de toda culpa, llegara a su destino para evitar que muriera. Dieron un respiro mientras se miraban, dudosos. Podría decir que se miraban de la manera en cómo observas a una alucinación, preguntándote si es real. El sonido de sus respiraciones era todo, ni una palabra; y eso hacía que dudara aún más de que no fuese un sueño; pero lo siguiente que supo fue que sucedió muy rápido y en un instante se acercaron una vez más. En el mismo momento en que la obligó a colocar una rodilla entre sus piernas, ella tomaba con ambas manos su rostro y él estrujaba su cintura, conteniéndose para no tocar en un sitio socialmente inaceptable, por ahora; y en ese mismo transcurso de tiempo el sonido de Naruto interrumpía en la casa a la voz de '¡Ramen!'.

Sasuke sintió que podría matar a alguien. Gruñó en disconformidad al ver a ambos rubios. Naruto, sabía para qué mierda no los quería ahí, pero el muy brillante se atrevió a regresar antes. Ojeó su reloj. Oh.. Ok, quizás su reloj interno se rompió o algo porque no sentía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Igual era culpa de Naruto.

Hinata por otro lado estaba casi desconectada de la realidad. Mentir, debía mentir. Vamos, que no es tan difícil _'Hola Ino, verás estaba aquí sentada y me resbalé hasta quedar sobre Sasuke. Que gracioso, ¿No?_' _'Oh, Hola chicos. Estaba solo revisando que Sasuke fuera real' _Quiso darse un golpe por pensar cosas tan patéticas. Suavemente se deslizó lejos de Sasuke, con la lentitud que empleas cuando no quieres asustar a un animal salvaje, en este caso Ino y Naruto, pero más Ino. Sin contacto visual, clavó la mirada en el piso. Si lo ignoras no existe, ¿Eh?

Sintió su mano siendo tocada, se obligó a despegar los ojos del piso. Vio a Sasuke, con la cara para otro lado sosteniéndola. Observaba a sus amigos con una expresión amenazante. Cuando lo notó, Naruto e Ino no dieron ni un pestañeo de extrañeza. Desconcertada, no iba a preguntar. ¡Si lo ignoras no existe!

Pero su problema era claramente otro. La mente era un desastre confuso… Sasuke apretó su mano un poco más. Arrebolada se encontró con sus ojos y presionó sus labios, nerviosa. Su corazón palpitaba sin control pero descubrió algo inquietante.

Quería besarlo, sólo una vez más.

* * *

Como nota especial quiero decir que la primera estrofa de la canción me recordó a Sasuke y la segunda a Hinata. Soy una enrevesada por colocar a Hinata primero, peeeeero no puede ser de otra manera.


End file.
